Carapar
'''Carapar '''is one of the antagonists who appeared in the Bionicle series, serving as one of the main antagonists of the 2007 storyline and a supporting character in the serial ''Federation of Fear. ''He is one of the six Barraki who was sentenced to the Pit for rebelling against the Order of Mata Nui. History League of Six Kingdoms and the Pit Thousands of years ago, Carapar was the leader of an army that operated under the League of Six Kingdoms. After a large conflict, Carapar and his fellow Barraki were captured by the Brotherhood of Makuta and sentenced to execution. However, before they could be killed, the Order of Mata Nui intervened and sent them to the Pit. While in the Pit, the Barraki were exposed to the Pit's mutagens and were mutated into monster forms that resembled sea creatures. Their prison was broken during the Great Cataclysm, allowing the Barraki to escape and begin terrorizing the surrounding area of Mahri Nui. Search for the Mask of Life When the Mask of Life fell into the Pit, the Barraki saw this as their chance to restore their original forms and conquer the Order of Mata Nui. However, a Ga-Matoran named Kyrehx found the mask first. She left it with the Po-Matoran Dekar and fled. Carapar captured her as she fled, taking her to Takadox. Takadox used his hypnotic powers to get Kyrehx to reveal what she knew about the Mask of Life. After that, Carapar was sent to stop Ehlek from destroying Mahri Nui with his venom eels. He intended to bring Ehlek back to Pridak, but he found Brutaka in the Barraki's cave instead. When Brutaka discovered that Carapar and Ehlek had been mutated, he formed an alliance with the Barraki to find the Mask of Life. The Barraki later betrayed Brutaka and left him to fight a giant squid. The Barraki were later able to find Dekar and the Mask of Life. However, upon finding them, all the Barraki got in a fight over it. During the fight, the Mask of Life sent out a huge wave of light. When the light cleared, Carapar was buried in a pile of sand. Later, the Barraki encountered the Toa Mahri as they entered the Pit. After a series of battles with the Toa, Mantax summoned all the Barraki to the Razor Whale's Teeth. Mantax declared that he knew that there was a traitor among them and demanded to know who the traitor was. Takadox revealed himself to be the traitor, and the Barraki forced him to help them retrieve the Mask of Life. Shortly thereafter, they were attacked by Makuta Teridax in the body of a Maxilos robot. The Barraki and their armies fought Teridax and destroyed his robot body, though Teridax' spirit escaped. Later, the Barraki fought the Toa Mahri as Matoro took the Mask of Life to Karda Nui. They came close to winning the battle, but the Toa Mahri were transported out of the Pit by the Mask of Life. Federation of Fear Carapar and his fellow Barraki were later captured by the Order of Mata Nui. Carapar, along with Takadox, Vezon, Spiriah, and Roodaka, was recruited by Brutaka to embark on a mission to search for Makuta Miserix. They came to Stelt and were able to obtain a boat from its inhabitants. They found their way to Tren Krom's Island, where they were attacked by Tren Krom. Carapar tried to ambush and slay Tren Krom, but Tren Krom fired a disintegration beam and killed Carapar. Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Oppressors Category:Lego Villains Category:Sadists Category:Mutated Category:Imprisoned Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains